Hidden Secrets
by musicbrat-0901
Summary: NYMIAMI XOVER. When Horatio Caine from Miami goes missing, his team must head to New York to catch the kidnapper. However, what they don't expect is to come across a secret that they never knew existed. It's back baby!
1. Chapter 1

It had been one long day and it was finally coming to a close. Horatio Caine waved good night to the leftover lab techs before heading to his car. Stepping outside, he was met with the humid night and the Latin music that swept along with the wind. Breathing deep, he jumped in the car and left. Halfway, he came along a broken down Honda and slowed to help.

"Sir, my name is Horatio Caine. I'm with Miami PD. Do you need help?"

"No." came the terse reply.

"Are you sure?" Horatio never noticed the other man behind him. A hand came over his head and he felt something cover his mouth. '_Chloroform'_, he thought, struggling to no avail. The man driving said "Load him up," and they disappeared into the night.

* * *

Halfway across the country, Annabelle looked up from her book. She could feel the dread settling in her stomach already. Looking out her apartment window at the temperamental New York sky, she came to a conclusion. '_Something's not right.'_

* * *

Frank Tripp raced through the Miami Crime Lab to meet the rest of the team. He had just received word that Horatio's car had been found on the side of the road, sans driver. Chloroform and Horatio's prized sunglasses had also been found. Entering the break room, he surveyed the scene. Alexx Woods, the coroner, was sitting, hands clasped tightly. Eric Delko sat next to her. Ryan Wolfe, the newest edition to the group, stood by the coffee while a clearly strung out Calleigh Duquesne paced. She caught sight of him and cried, "Anything?" 

"Horatio's car was processed. There was no evidence of a struggle inside the car." She sank into a chair. "We'll find him," Frank promised her. Yelina Salas barged into the room. "Witness got a license plate. New York. I've called Mac Taylor. He's going to look into and get back to me, but start packing your bags."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I only own Annabelle unfortunately (I wish I could own Ryan and Danny ) Also, because not a lot is known about the Mala Noche gang that shows up so often, I included some of my own plot there. So don't sue. I'm a poor kid about to go to University. I have no money! Now, on with the story, which I hope you're enjoying!

Annabelle hurried through traffic to get to work on time. Running into fellow CSI's Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe, they all raced up the stairs.

"You guys get that crazy page?" Danny asked.

"No, we're running up stairs for exercise." Lindsay answered, sarcastically.

"Grumpy, Montana?" he teased.

"Don't call me that!"

"Get a room!" Annabelle laughed.

"We're not like that!" Lindsay yelled.

"Sure you're not. God, why did the elevator break today?" Stella Bonasera exclaimed, joining the bickering three. Danny opened his mouth to protest but they had reached Mac's office. Mac Taylor looked over his team and grinned. "Have a nice jog?"

"What's up?" Stella asked.

"Horatio Caine of Miami PD went missing last night. A car with New York plates was witnessed at the scene. I need somebody to run plates."

"Just one of us?" Lindsay asked.

"Clever question Montana." Danny said.

"Go to hell Messer!"

Stella looked at Mac who nodded in consent. "Danny, Lindsay, you're both on plate duty."

They looked at each other and sighed. "Fine." Lindsay said. She left the office, Danny trailing behind.

"Something's going on there." Stella said.

"He went on a date last night. She's jealous." Annabelle replied, like it was an easy answer.

"Did she say that?" a clearly interested Stella asked. She had been waiting for those two to stop dancing around each other for months. Hell, everyone had. There was even a pool going around about it.

"Not exactly. I just know."

"Stella, I want you to pull Horatio's file. See if there's anything interesting." Mac told her.

"Sure." She exited and Annabelle waited patiently. Mac looked at her.

"Forget it. I'm not putting you on this case."

"I can help." Annabelle protested.

"I made a promise. My answer is no." Annabelle stared at him in disbelief and then stormed out, heading to the locker room. As she entered, she heard a loud gasp. Turning the corner, she saw Lindsay staring at her locker.

"What's up?"

"My locker door just began shaking." Lindsay replied, a little shaken up.

Ignoring the comment, Annabelle asked, "Why aren't you running plates?"

"Messer's annoying me. I left so I wouldn't strangle him." Annabelle sat down and grinned. "What?" Lindsay asked.

"It's ok to be jealous. No one will think anything less of you."

"Jealous of what?"

"Danny's dates."

Lindsay scoffed. "I am not jealous."

"And I'm a flying pig."

"I…"

"I got a plate!" Danny's voice rang out as he came into the room. Lindsay sighed a sigh of relief for not having to defend herself.

"Whose?"

"Guy named Johnny Bell. Runs with a gang called Mala Noche. These guys are bad news. I ran into them a couple of times when I was with the Tanglewoods."

"Why Horatio?"

"Because he's whittling their numbers. He's put tons of them away. They began in Miami, then expanded into other areas of the country." Annabelle offered, quietly.

"How do ya know that?" We need ya on this case Anna." Danny told her.

"Talk to Mac. He just gave me a paid vacation until the case is done," she replied bitterly.

"Why?"

"Ask him. See you guys later. Good luck." After she left, Danny turned to Lindsay.

"We should ask Mac to put her on. She knows about these guys. It would help."

"Are they really that bad?"

Without a word, Danny ripped off his shirt, grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest.

"Feel that scar?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said, red with embarrassment and a weird feeling she wasn't ready to admit.

"Knife fight with a Mala Noche. Almost died that night." He shivered slightly as he felt her curiosity grow. She ran her fingers up and over his chest and stomach, exploring every scar. "Lindsay, I…" He was interrupted by Flack who barged in unannounced. The two sprang apart as he took in the blush on Lindsay's face and Danny's lack of shirt.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, smirking. "The Miami group is here." He left, leaving the two with their separate thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I only own Annabelle. Also, **bold **are "visions", _italics_ are thoughts

Annabelle watched quietly from across the street as the Miami team assembled outside the NYPD building.

'_I hope they know what they're doing,' _she thought as she turned to head home. Annabelle unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside. Taking a look at herself in the hall mirror, she stopped and grimaced. Her fair skin was slightly off color, circles under her blue eyes showing lack of sleep. Even her auburn hair was looking limp. _'God, you'd swear I was forty, not twenty one.' _Sinking onto the couch, she was attacked by a bundle of fur.

"Ah, Marty, get off!" She forced the Yorkie off of her who just barked and licked her nose.

"Fluffball," she said affectionately. Marty nuzzled her arm and began to whine.

"Alright, I'll feed you. Looks like I'm yours for a couple of days now, pal." Marty barked happily as he watched her take out a can of food. After putting it down, Annabelle turned to her mail. Sitting down, she sifted through bills, credit card offers, catalogues and more, when a red envelope caught her eye. As soon as she touched it, her sight disappeared. She grabbed her head from the pressure and shouted as she cracked it off the side of the table.

** It was dark and damp. She smelled the coppery tang of blood, which her head dripped from a cut on the forehead. A buzz was heard overhead. The door she faced opened…**

Being pulled out of the vision, she groaned, "God help me," and reached for the phone frantically. Looking over herself quickly, she deduced all she had suffered was a slight nosebleed and her head was definitely going to bruise after whacking it that hard, no contest. The phone rang and rang and rang. "Come on Mac, pick up!"

"Taylor."

"Mac, help." Annabelle whispered.

"Anna? Is that you? Are you okay?"

Shaking the cobwebs from her mind, she replied, "I saw something, whacked my head, needs help, he needs…"

"Anna, I'm sending Danny and Lindsay okay? Don't go anywhere or move a thing. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah. Promise. Hurry."

After calling Mac, Annabelle set the phone down and tried to fend off the headache that was inevitable. When she was ten years old, her and her mother had been in a terrible car accident. Her mother had died instantly, but Annabelle woke up a week later in hospital. As soon as she did so, she had known something was wrong when she touched the nurse's hand and had seen the nurse holding a newborn baby girl. When she expressed her congratulations, the nurse had told her that she hadn't even told her husband she was pregnant. That wasn't the end of the "visions". Anywhere Annabelle went, she saw things. As soon as she was old enough, she left her home, for her father had always been a little nervous about her "gift", and decided to settle in New York. She wasn't technically a CSI or a cop, but more of a psychic help. The people at NYPD jokingly called her "Smith" after Johnny Smith from the "Dead Zone". She had met Mac Taylor at a jazz club where he often played and she often sang. He had taken an interest in her abilities and given her a job. Finally, the doorbell rang.

"Hey Danny." She greeted them at the door. To her surprise, there was another detective with them.

"Anna, meet Ryan Wolfe from Miami. He's part of Caine's team."

"Hi."

"Hello." he replied shyly.

"The letter is in the kitchen." Danny and Lindsay headed in as Ryan hovered around the door.

" I don't bite, Detective." Annabelle said. "Come in."

As he did, he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm just not used to…"

"Psychics?"

"Well…"

"We're taking this back to the lab. Is there is anything else you touched?" Lindsay asked.

"That's it."

"Montana," Danny yelled. "I just got called out to court. I gotta go."

"Who's going to question Annabelle? I have to get this evidence back?"

"Guys, I think I'm…" Annabelle said

"I'll do it. Go. I'll take a cab back." Ryan offered. Danny and Lindsay said goodbye and left leaving Annabelle and Ryan alone.

"I'm not a child." Annabelle griped.

"I know that."

"Well, everyone insists on treating me as one. It was a vision, not the apocalypse."

Following her into the kitchen, Ryan asked, "How do you do it exactly?"

"Mostly by touch. I was in a car accident with my mom and suffered a major head injury. After I woke up, the visions started happening."

"Did you see Horatio?"

"No, but I felt him and saw some surroundings."

"That's fascinating."

"Your boss is out there bleeding and you're saying it's fascinating?"

"I meant what you saw." he replied, defending himself. For some reason, this girl seemed upset with him and he wasn't sure why. Then, his cell went off.

"Hey Calleigh. Yeah, I'll be right there." He hung up. "You don't know where Horatio is then?" he asked again.

"No."

"Or the person who left the letter?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll talk to you some other time." She then asked,

"How long have you worked for Miami?"

"A year."

"You replaced him didn't you?"

"Who?"

"No one. Never mind. Have a good day." He reached past her to get his coat and left. She closed the door and shivered. Picking Marty up, she padded her way to the bedroom. Once in bed, she curled up and before her head hit the pillow, willed away the vision of Ryan she had had when his hand, reaching for his coat, brushed her arm.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I only own Annabelle. I'm sorry it's so late and short, but I just started University, so I'm kind of swamped at the moment with getting to know campus and classes. I will try to update both my stories as often as I can!

Annabelle woke up to the cheery sound of chirping birds and angry traffic. Shaking off the cobwebs of the night before, she burrowed back underneath the covers. However, soon she was cursing to the high heavens as her phone rang. It was Mac.

"I want you in here ASAP." he said.

"I thought I'm off the case."

"You are. I figured you'd want to know about the letter."

"I'll be right in." Two hours later, fresh and filled with coffee, Annabelle met with Mac and the team. Introductions were made, except for Yelina, who had stepped out.

"So, there was no DNA. It was a self-stick envelope. No fingerprints either" Mac started.

"What was in it?" Annabelle asked. Mac threw the evidence bag to her. Inside was a picture of Horatio Caine bound and gagged. She threw it back.

"This asshole is taunting us." she said disgusted. "Have you found Johnny Bell yet?"

"We're getting close." They dismissed. As Annabelle moved to get more coffee, Calleigh whispered to Eric, "Why did she get the envelope? It's not like she knows Horatio."

"Don't know. Did Ryan say anything about her last night?"

"Hey guys, I'm not deaf. If you have a question, just ask." Annabelle interrupted.

"Why did you get the envelope and not us?" Eric said.

" Because she's psychic." Calleigh said.

"Even if she wasn't, she'd still get it." Yelina walked through the door. Ryan, who'd been watching the scene quietly, saw Annabelle visibly blanch and heard: "Oh, it's too early for this."

"Nice to see you again, Annie." Yelina said.

"Oh, I know you did not just call me Annie." Annabelle spat. "You know I hate that."

"Do you know each other?" Ryan asked.

"Unfortunately." Annabelle replied.

At the same time, Yelina answered, "Shall I tell them or shall you?"

"Don't you dare! This is not their business."

"They deserve to know."

"Yelina…"

"Annabelle is family." Yelina finished.

"You evil witch!"

"How close?" Calleigh said. "She looks nothing like you. She has blue eyes like…" She trailed off.

"Like Horatio's." Eric added.

Annabelle Caine glared at Yelina. "I always told Uncle Ray he never should have married you."

AN: Yeah, she's his kid. Who suspected that?


	5. Chapter 5

Annabelle stalked over to the coffee pot and grabbed her mug. She had been avoiding everyone for the last hour since Yelina had outed her (well, technically, it was Horatio's secret.)

"I thought if I waited around, you'd feel a coffee fix coming on," came a voice from behind her.

"I'm not in the mood, Stella." Stella headed her off at the door.

"Anna, I just want to tell you that you don't owe them any explanations. Your father does. This shouldn't fall on you."

"It doesn't. It's just, well, he never told them. Ever! I mean, we didn't exactly end on good terms, but it's like I never existed."

"Well, I'll tell you what. When we find your dad, I'll give him a piece of my mind. How's that sound?"

Annabelle laughed. "That sounds entertaining."

Stella grinned. "Good. Now, Mac got a lock on that Johnny Bell. Flack should be bringing him in any minute. Wanna take a swing at him?"

"I'd rather get a reading, but a swing could work. Call me when he gets here?"

"Sure. Just take it easy. Maybe avoid Yelina for a while."

"No problem. Thanks Stel." Annabelle went back to making her coffee as Stella went to go find Mac. She grinned, wondering when those two would wise up to each other. Between Danny and Lindsay, Mac and Stella and Flack and Detective Angell, Annabelle was suffering from serious overload of puppy dog eye syndrome!


End file.
